1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to panel fabrication and, more particularly, to a bonding apparatus using a vacuum device used in display panel fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
During fabrication of a liquid crystal display panel, a flexible film or an optical cement is attached to a substrate to protect the substrate or facilitate attachment of another substrate thereto. The process is often achieved by employing a film bonding apparatus.
A typical film bonding apparatus includes a base body and an adjustment device. The base body defines a plurality of holes enveloped by an elastic film. These holes communicate with each other and form a cavity on the inside of the base body. The adjustment device includes a gas pipe extending into the interior of the base body from the side surface of the base body. A viscous film is bonded on the elastic film, aligning and bonding with the substrate. The adjustment device fills gas into the base body, inflating the elastic film and pressing the viscous film to bond firmly with the substrate. The adjustment device bleeds the gas from the base body, whereby the elastic film is restored and separates from the viscous film.
There is minor force between the viscous film and the elastic film to ensure separation of the two from each other after the viscous film bonds with the substrate. The viscous film is easily dislodged from the bonding apparatus. In addition, both sides of the viscous film require low viscosity, limiting the ease of using the bonding apparatus.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.